Valentine's Day Promise
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Sydney has promised Adrian to sneak away from their kids for a few minutes to go for a "drive" in the Mustang. Happy Valentine's Day!


_Author's note: This was written as part of a series of Valentine's Day Dates I wrote for my Tumblr booksrockmyface. I also promised someone many months ago that I would write Sydrian sex in the Mustang. Well, here it is! Please let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>"You promised me." Adrian said as he put the last of the dishes on the dishwasher.<p>

"I did. But the kids are still awake." Sydney smirked.

"Come on." He smiled. "They can take care of themselves for a while."

"You're bad."

"So bad." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "Come punish me."

Sydney laughed. "We haven't played those games in a while."

"In all honesty, I just want sloppy lovemaking in the back of the Mustang."

"You want a quickie?"

"Maybe not so much a quickie." Adrian smiled. "I'll meet you out there in a few minutes."

"Don't take too long, whatever you're doing." She grabbed the keys from beside the door and hurried outside.

"Where's Mom going?" Marti asked, coming out of Adrian's studio with paint smudged on her cheek.

Adrian smiled. "We're going for a bit of a drive. You and your brother stay out of trouble, okay?"

She gave him an odd look. "You're weird."

"How am I weird?" He laughed and held up his hand. "Wait, don't answer that, you'll give me a giant list of things I don't want to hear." He ran up the stairs. As he emerged with a blanket over his arm, Josh saw him and nodded.

"Go get it, Dad." He said.

Adrian shook his head. "That's your mother you're talking about. We'll be back in a while." He jogged down the stairs. "No fighting, you two."

"Josh usually starts it." Marti called.

Adrian closed the front door without a sound. He sat down in the passenger seat and threw the blanket in the back. "Your kids know."

"My kids?" She laughed as she put the car in reverse. "I love how they're mine when they do something you don't like."

"And mine when they succeed. It's sort of a thing."

Sydney pulled the Mustang to a stop on the side of the wide dirt road.

"There are houses pretty close."

"Where's my adventurous husband?" She pulled off her shirt and then climbed into the back seat with a giddy laugh.

Adrian growled and followed. He laughed as he moved over her. "I forgot how cramped it was back here."

"Just means we have to be creative." She pulled him into a kiss. She smiled against his lips as his hands roved over her body.

"What?"

"My body is tingling, Adrian." She purred.

He laughed seductively. "Is that so? How can I help?"

"Get these pants off, first of all." Her hands slid down his chest and began working on the button of his jeans.

"You need to take your pants off, too." He exchanged places with her and kicked his jeans away.

They laughed their way through the rest of the disrobing.

Sydney pushed herself up and looked down at him in the moonlight. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"I think you should prove it to me." He rubbed her back.

"Over twenty years of Valentine's Days."

"Are you going to keep stalling?"

She laughed. "Tell me what you want."

He smiled and pulled her forward. "I want to move with you, Sydney." He slid inside her. "In this ridiculously tiny space because we're old romantics."

They moved together awkwardly, giggling and kissing. Sydney sobered after several moments and rested her forehead against Adrian's. She bit her lip.

"You're so sexy when you do that." He panted.

"Am I?" She grinned.

"Yes."

"Watch me get sexier." She sat back and ground her hips down. She flipped her head back and moaned as she moved over him in the tiny space.

He put his head back against the window and moaned. "Oh, god, Sage."

"You like that?"

"I do. Go faster."

She laughed and did as her husband requested. The car rocked with their motions. They were covered in sweat and panting too hard to speak. They came at the same time, shouting incoherently into the night.

Sydney collapsed onto his chest. "Oh."

Adrian laughed and pushed her hair away from her shoulders. "Oh?"

"Mm." She shook her head.

He laughed some more. "Love you."

"Love you." She kissed his shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Fuck-You-in-the-Back-of-the-Mustang Day."

She slapped his arm. "You know I don't like it when you talk like that."

"Yeah, well, very few nights do we ever get to perform so vocally."

"We should do this more often." She gently scratched his chest. "Let's get back."


End file.
